Amor de ladron
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: Shifty siente algo por su hermano ¿sera este correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

-Lifty...Lifty despierta de una vez vago!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas un chico de cabellos verdes a su gemelo

-que quieres?- pregunto Lifty entreabriendo sus ojos con algo de molestia

-que quiero? apúrate y vístete, tenemos que salir

-esta bien jefe...-dijo sarcásticamente mientras tomaba su toalla y se metía al cuarto de baño

mientras Lifty se bañaba, a Shifty le tocaba preparar el desayuno, no había casi nada de comer, ''tendremos que volver a robar'' pensó con malicia planeando quien seria su siguiente victima

-ya...-Lifty había salido del baño, su cuerpo era simplemente provocador a los ojos de su hermano, tanto que le dieron deseos de tomarlo y llevarlo a la cama, sabia que era muy inocente así que no seria problema convencerlo. Esperen...¿que estaba pensando? eran hermanos! como podía pensar así de su gemelo aunque..la idea no era tan mala, de no ser por la voz de Lifty, Shifty no habría salido de sus pensamientos lujuriosos

-q-que bien- dijo el mayor en voz baja para disimular su nerviosismo

Lifty sonrió, era un chico tan lindo e inocente, caía fácilmente en las bromas que le hacia Shifty desde niño, y después de tantos años seguía cayendo, eso hacia que su imagen de chico inocente fuese aun mas tierna

_Shifty Shifty!- gritaba Lifty mientras corría en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a su gemelo -por favor donde estas?! no me dejes Shifty!- el pequeño sollozaba mientras corría sin rumbo alguno tratando de localizar a Shifty_

_El otro peliverde reía con malicia mientras bajaba de un árbol donde hacia aproximadamente unos 10 minutos se habia escondido -deja de llorar pareces nena_

_-no me vuelvas a...hacer...esto- Lifty intentaba dejar de llorar cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano abrazarle_

_-esta bien ...solo fue una broma, __perdóname_

Miro a su hermano, el estaba distraído desayunando, se sentó junto a el, como todas las mañanas, después de eso Shifty se puso su chaqueta y sombrero, saldrían a robar

Una vez en el parque Lifty miro a su gemelo lleno de codicia y sonrió, Shifty le devolvió la sonrisa, seria una larga tarde para ambos.

Después de un rato esperando, apareció su primera victima, era un chico alto de cabello azul con amarillo, parecía andar muy distraído, así que no fue difícil robarle la billetera, entrada ya la tarde y con un gran botín de billeteras robadas, el par de peliverdes entraron en su camioneta y fueron por el premio grande, eran las 11 de la noche, la mayoría de la gente estaba dormida, entraron por la ventana a una casa afestaba de todo tipo de cosas de los 70´s, había una caja fuerte y muchas joyas alrededor, lo robaron casi todo, el plan iba casi perfecto hasta que escucharon ruidos procedentes del piso de arriba, quien quiera que sea, se había despertado

-hola?!- dijo un chico con un peinado afro naranja quien estaba en pijama, al parecer había acabado de despertar -hola?- repitió con voz casada, al no obtener respuesta alguna se restregó los ojos un par de veces y volvió a subir, los gemelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar, después de eso rieron maliciosamente mientras entraban a otra casa, esta olía a pinos aromarizadores y todo estaba sumamente organizado, no había casi nada de mucho valor, tomaron lo que pudieron y justo cuando iban saliendo, Lifty se había tropezado, rompiendo unos jarrones que sostenían a su vez unas plantas que cayeron sobre unos cuadros destrozándolos inmediatamente.

-tsk...me duele- dijo Lifty restregándose el tobillo con las manos

no había tiempo, la chica que vivía hay estaba despierta y obviamente aterrada por el desorden y el ruido, Shifty tomo en brazos a Lifty y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, escuchando a la distancia un grito de terror.

Llegaron al bosque cercano, Shifty dejo a su gemelo bajo un árbol y se sentó frente a el

-Shifty...m-me duele mucho...-decía Lifty mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-déjame ver-tomo en sus manos el tobillo de Lifty y comenzó a sobarlo lo mas delicadamente posible, aunque se podía ver su sufrimiento con solo verle la cara -no soy Sniffles, pero esto te quitara el dolor- y con un fuerte apretón, el tobillo de Lifty crujió como si de una rama se tratase, haciéndolo soltar un grito desgarrador

-venga...que has sido muy brusco joder...- dijo el peliverde con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero te ha quitado el dolor ¿o no? -dijo el mayor de los hermanos con tono de molestia

- si no hubieses querido robar esa casa, esto no habría pasado...- dijo Lifty, con tono desconsiderado y grosero

-sino te hubiese salvado en este mismo momento estarías en una maldita celda!- grito Shifty

El silencio reino en el oscuro paisaje del bosque por unas cuantas horas, Shifty cargo a su hermano , y decidió regresar a su hogar, Lifty puso un poco de resistencia pero nada que un buen golpe en el cuello no arreglase.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que Shifty hizo fue dejar a Lifty en su cama, se dio una ducha y regreso a la habitación, Lifty dormía, así que Shifty decidió ir a sentarse junto a el, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado,el mayor recordaba sus primeros atracos junto a su gemelo:

_los atrapaban con facilidad, ¡Pobres ladrones abandonados a su suerte, decididos a robarle el mínimo céntimo al miserable!, ¡pobres chicos huérfanos!, la gente los miraba con desprecio como si fuesen la deshonra de la sociedad -y lo eran-, ¡pobres ladrones miserables! repetían las madres cuando se topaban con los peliverdes, y ellos en su situación, solo respondían con una mala cara llena de odio, sus cuerpos llenos de cicatrices, sus ojos verdes sin brillo consumidos en el odio y la miseria en la que les tocaba vivir, ¡blasfemias, malditos, no se acerquen a mis hijos!, la gente se quedaba mirándolos en la calle -que tanto miran, no somos payasos- repetían al unisono, con la voz cansada y las prendas rotas, ese patético superheroe que los lanzaba lejos cuando los sorprendía, ''´pobres ilusos, pero hoy no robaran aquí'' repetía risueño el chico de la cinta roja mientras en una rápida maniobra, capturaba al menor de los gemelos, amenazando con matarlo si no devolvían lo que robaban, obligando a Shifty a entregar su mercancía, resignados, sin nada que comer, el odio se fue acumulando en ambos, ya no robaban para comer, robaban para hacer sentir mal a quienes alguna vez los trataron como basura._

el tiempo había pasado, ahora eran unos ladrones profesionales que estafaban a la primera persona que vean, quitandole todo lo que traiga, sin ningun tipo de piedad, maltratan a quien se les oponga, hasta al mismo "superheroe" de esa ridicula ciudad, con la kriptonut, ¿quien hubiese pensado que el mismo chico que hace años atrás, los mandaba envueltos en sangre a su guarida, les tuviese que estar rogando por su vida?, robando estafando y matando al primero que se les cruzase

Era tarde, Shifty suspiro y volvió a mirar a Lifty, su querido e inocente hermano...


	2. Chapter 2

-Lifty~ Lifty~ - decía risueño mientras en un acto que no pensó, el mayor poso sus labios sobre los de su hermano, quien se sobresalto

Lifty estaba totalmente confundido, pero aunque su mente no se lo dejara reconocer, era algo que había por mucho tiempo anhelado, con mucha timidez comenzó también a besar a su gemelo. Shifty sonrió. Lentamente fue subiendo al torso de su hermano, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso, Lifty, quien no quería quedarse atrás, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Shifty, pero como no lo conseguía frunció el ceño, enterneciendo al mayor

-no te preocupes Lif yo lo hago-dijo dulcemente a su hermano mientras lo besaba, Lifty instantáneamente se sonrojo- eres tan lindo hermanito..-decía el mayor mientras mordía su cuello dejando pequeñas marquitas por donde pasaba, deleitándose con los gemidos de su hermano

-déjame hacerlo...-decía Shifty con un tono mas lujurioso a Lifty

-¿dolerá?-pregunto el mas joven, con un tono de preocupación

Shifty rió. -solo un poco- dicho esto se volvió a abalanzar para volver a probar los dulces labios de su querido gemelo

-e-esta bien- Lifty estaba muy nervioso, el miedo a lo desconocido lo inundaba, pero también quería hacer sentir bien a shifty ya que lo amaba como a nadie en mundo, y no perdería esta oportunidad

Shifty volvió a sonreír, colocando las piernas de Lifty sobre sus hombros, lo embistió sin siquiera avisar, los gritos de Lifty eras totalmente desgarradores, las lagrimas brotaron, el sufrimiento era inimaginable, Shifty lo tranquilizo con un dulce beso en la frente

-¿estas bien? ¿quieres que pare?-dijo con tono preocupado el mayor de los gemelos al ver la reacción de Lifty

-n-no...-dijo Lifty entre gemidos casi audibles, pero a la vez provocadores

-relájate...ya pasara-dijo shifty sensualmente mientras le quitaba el antifaz a lifty, quien solo gemía y se retorcía de dolor

-n..gh- lifty no aguantaba, el dolor era demasiado, pero no permitiría que shifty lo viese llorar otra vez

Shifty cambio de posicion, esta vez el estaba sentado en la cama, con lifty sobre el, cabalgando sobre su miembro

-shifty...s-shifty... - Lifty tomo el miembro erecto de su hermano y lo introdujo el mismo en su entrada, gimiendo de placer

La imagen de lifty penetrándose a el mismo era tan provocadora que no aguanto y se corrió por completo dentro de su gemelo,llenándolo por completo

-a-ahh...c-creo que también...me voy a c-correr...- el menor se corrió entre los cuerpos de ambos dejando escapar pequeños gemidos

shifty salio de su hermano y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras disfrutaban de el calor mutuo

ya nada seria como antes para este par de peliverdes.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIÓN****: Este capitulo sera mas bien..como un recuerdo c:**

shifty se levanto como de costumbre, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su hermano que aun se encontraba durmiendo en la cama, preparo el desayuno, cosa que le traía varios recuerdos a su mente

**FLASHBACK**

_La puerta del orfanato se abrió, eran las 3 AM, lunes, estaba lloviendo, la encargada recibe en sus brazos a un par de gemelos peliverdes en una cuna, uno llorando y el otro durmiendo, en un papel escrito, casi indescriptible ''SHIFTY Y LIFTY RACCOON, ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER POR ELLOS, GRACIAS'', crecieron en el orfanato, eran niños felices, Shifty, el mayor, el mas fuerte, el líder, Lifty, el menor, el que buscaba siempre la protección de su hermano._

_A los 12 años, los gemelos idearon un plan: shifty escaparía del orfanato para buscar un hogar, mientras que lifty tenia que suplir al mayor, cuando shifty llegase, lo sacaría de hay._

_-es una promesa- shifty sonrio_

_-prométeme que volverás Shif!_

_-¿te he fallado?- el mayor desapareció saltando el muro dejando a un lifty indeciso y solo_

_Pasaron 2 años, Lifty no dejaba de pensar en su hermano que hacia mucho tiempo había desaparecido, ¿porque? ''el me prometió que volvería...no me queda mas opción que resignarme y esperar''_

_''Volveré Lif! lo prometo'' - pero cuando!?- el menor lloraba en silencio mientras noche tras noche, pensaba en el paradero de su hermano_

_-Oye Lifty! Lifty!- ''Shifty...no, solo es mi imaginación'' pensó, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso y volvió a dormir_

_-Lifty! despierta! volví!_

_-S-shifty?!- el menor corrió a los brazos de su hermano -no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado.._

_-y yo a ti...-_

_-¿q-que ha pasado?_

_-luego te explico, hay que salir rápido! -shifty cargo a lifty y lo lanzo por la muralla, luego trepo y llego al lado de su hermano_

_-dime que pasa! porque me abandonaste! - El menor tomo a shifty por los hombros y lo acorralo en una pared -RESPONDE!_

_-te dije que volveria o no mano? ahora toma esto -el mayor le dio a Lifty un antifaz verde, ignorando la pregunta acusatoria de su hermano_

_-para que quieres que me ponga esto?_

_-tómalo como una marca de gemelo-shifty posiciono el antifaz en la cara de su hermano y sonrió_

_Llegaron a lo que parecía una casa, pero muy pobre, solo una habitación, un pequeño baño, la cocina y un salón diminuto_

_-esta es nuestra casa mano_

_-eh? esto? si te fuiste por 2 años, esperaba algo mejor -lifty estaba indignado! y tenia razones para estarlo_

_-no te preocupes mano! en unos años estaremos forrados en verde! ya veras- shifty rió, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano_

_-claaaro ¿y como?_

_-robando - aquella palabra le heló la sangre a lifty, el no quería terminar en la cárcel ¡no! era demasiado joven_

_-q-que? para eso es el antifaz?_

_-mano...estaremos llenos de dinero, es la mejor opción_

_-esta bien shifty..._

_En el primer dia en esa casa, shifty hizo el desayuno, se sentaron en el piso y comieron, los platillos de shifty no eran la gran cosa, pero algo era algo, solo era el comienzo..._

_Por la noche durmieron sobre unas mantas acomodadas de tal forma que no resultase incomoda para ninguno_

_-Lif...voltea..voltea_

_-¿que quie...-lifty no pudo terminar de formular aquella pregunta cuando sintió algo contra sus labios, shifty lo había besado_

_-perdón por haberte dejado Lif_

_-Pero que te..._

_-tómalo como una marca de gemelos..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

Lifty se despertó, fue a la cocina y vio que no había nadie en casa

-¿Shif? - pregunto algo nervioso

Nadie respondía, Lifty se vistió y salio de la casa, era un día gris, la gente caminaba apresurada para mojarse lo menos posible y llegar a su destino, ya en la calle principal, Lifty estaba ya completamente mojado, chapoteando para divertirse con el sonido del agua, distraído con la lluvia, de pronto, se escucho un grito de horror y la gente comenzaba a correr y a ocultarse donde fuese posible, lifty no entendía nada, de pronto una chica con el cabello rosa se tropeso con el

-¿que sucede? ¿porque están corriendo?-pregunto el peliverde confuso de el extraño giro de la situación

-h-han v-vuelto! - la chica hablaba nerviosa y con terror en su mirada

-¿quienes?

-Los de la banda de La Frontera...son unos mafiosos que se dedican a robar personas, para entregárselas a su líder y que le sirvan como juguetes sexuales, no le importa si son chicos o chicas...ven ocultate en mi casa

Lifty no comprendía bien, pero algo estaba claro, no quería ser el juguete de un depravado, así que siguió a la chica a un pequeño departamento, alli paso una media hora.

En la calle se escuchaban disparos, Lifty, alarmado por el paradero de su hermano decidió salir

-espera! te podrían hacer algo! - la chica trato de detenerlo pero fue imposible, el peliverde ya se había ido

''uuhh...donde estará Shifty?'' pensaba el menor mientras daba vueltas, de pronto sintió como alguien se le acercase por la espalda

-S-shi...-Lifty no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que sintió como alguien lo ahorcaba, no, definitivamente no era su hermano ¿quien era? o mejor dicho ¿quienes eran?, en ese momento recordó lo que aquella chica le había dicho sobre aquellos sujetos de La Frontera

- pero mira que tenemos aquí...pero si que eres lindo! - uno de los chicos -que en si no era tan joven lo golpeaba suavemente con su bastón, mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza

Lifty solo intentaba recuperar el aliento después de tan horrible apretón, cuando tuvo un nuevo motivo de preocupación: dolor, uno de los chicos que lo capturaron le había propinado un fuerte golpe en su estomago

Otro de los chicos que eran 15 en total le dirijio una extraña mirada

-Hey, este es igual al otro que atrapamos en la mañana- dijo con tono de estar pensando en algo

Lifty se sobresalto

-Es verdad, solo le falta el sombrero - el sujeto rió por lo bajo

''s-so-sombrero?'' Lifty trato de huir, pero le fue imposible, ya que uno de los chicos le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

Al despertar, Lifty oyó risas y sintió como una mano lo elevaba bruscamente

-Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí ¡pero si tu eres uno de esos gemelos que me estafaron! - gruño aquel desconocido - pero ya que estas aquí...es hora de jugar con tu hermano y contigo ¿no lo crees?

El desconocido, tomo a Lifty por el cuello y lo llevo a otra habitación, hay se encontraba Shifty, con heridas muy graves encadenado a la pared.

-S-shifty...


End file.
